1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device equipped with bonding wires and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device equipped with bonding wires.
2. Description of Related Art
In JP 2006-332096, there is disclosed a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip, such as LSI (Large Scale Integration) in which connection pads are arranged in two lines, is mounted on a printed-circuit board by a wire-bonding.
Further, JP 2005-101256 discloses using aluminium (Al) as a material of a wire for bonding.
In a configuration where connection pads are provided at a semiconductor chip by being arranged in two lines, bonding wires are attached to the connection pads of the semiconductor chip which are in the outer line and thereafter, bonding wires are attached to the connection pads in the inner line at positions above the bonding wires which are already attached.
However, when a conductive test is to be carried out after all of the bonding wires are connected, the bonding wires of lower part cannot be detached unless the bonding wires of upper part which are attached later are detached when a bad electric contact is found in the bonding wires of lower part which are attached first. Therefore, there is a problem that the productivity is reduced.